saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Sha Gojyo
|manga debut = Sai. Vol 1, intro |anime debut = Saiyuki Ep. 01 |seiyuu = Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明) |english =Illich Guardiola (in Saiyuki) Tony Oliver (in Sai R. & Sai R Gun.) |stage = Maruyama Atsushi |skills = Street Smarts Street style fighting |weapons = Shakujo}} Sha Gojyo (沙悟浄) is a hanyou, a cross between a youkai and a human, and uses Shakujo, a metal staff-like weapon with a sickle and chain, as his primary means of combat. He is a one of the four members of the Sanzo Ikkou and though he carries no visible significance to the group, he is very essential to their harmony. Personality Because he is a halfbreed, Gojyo gets labeled everywhere he goes. Called a child of taboo and unclean by those who recognize his origins, Gojyo hides the pain and discomfort this causes with sly remarks and laughs. Though most people label him before ever getting to know him, Gojyo doesn't let people's opinions stop him. He's the only member of the group with street smarts, though he often seems to be asking for death by teasing Genjo Sanzo. One of his hobbies is picking on Son Goku, and because the two can be childish, they argue almost constantly. The only time he keeps his mouth shut is when someone--usually Cho Hakkai--is either seriously hurt or angry. Otherwise he is quick to crack a joke and says whatever comes to mind. He is slightly vain of his good looks and strong physique, and has been shown working out with hand weights between battles, claiming that "ladies will cry if I don't keep my temple sculpted"Saiyuki Vol 9, ch. 51 - page 63. Though he boasts frequently of his conquests and his sex appeal, in reality his seductions seldom seem to work out, which he accepts philosophically. He is always kind to children--probably because he really sympathizes with them due to his out history--and will go far out of his way to protect them, even when they appear as enemies to the ikkouSaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 37 - page 21. Gojyo is an avid smoker, usually seen smoking even more than Sanzo. Sanzo appears to dislike Gojyo's brand of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and taking it out almost instantlySaiyuki Reload Vol 1, act. 04 - page 172. He is also seen as a 'womanizer' by most people and a 'pervert' by Goku. Gojyo even claims that he is going to die in the arms of a beautiful woman, and that dying on the way West is not an optionSaiyuki Vol 6, ch. 34 - page 141. While most of the group usually frowns upon his dirty jokes/inappropriate manner, they see him as "a dependable big brother" and an irreplaceable companionSaiyuki Vol 8, ch. 43 - page 36, as noted when he leaves and the group goes to search for him. Appearance ]]Sha Gojyo is 6'1" tall and about 160 pounds of bone, hair, and muscle. His blood-red hair and eyes mark him as a "child of taboo", a half-human, half-youkai. Carved deep across his left cheekbone are two slightly curving scars - a memento from age twelve, when his stepmother attacked him with an axSaiyuki Vol 2, ch. 07 - page 46. As ashamed as he is of his scars and coloring, he's proud of the rest of his bodySaiyuki Reload Vol 9, act. xx "Aimto be the best in the world!" Arc Beginning - page 148, and takes great pleasure in showing it off, wearing tight pants and frequently going without a shirt at all. Topless, his ribs and collarbone are even more prominent, but he wears his scrawniness and he's got a good layer of hard-won muscle over all the rest. He's been fighting for his life for over ten yearsSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act. xx burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 43, and it shows, not only in his muscles and bony ribs, but in a thousand little scars, from scrapes, cuts, bites. Background Vol 2, ch.07]]Born of a human mother and a youkai father (which means he is a 'child of taboo'), Gojyo was raised by his unstable stepmother (Dokugakuji's mother), a full-blood youkai and his father's legal wife. She abused Gojyo because of his hanyou status and her anger at her husband's infidelitySaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 42 - page 181. (It is not revealed in the anime or manga what happened to the father or the human mistress, who is Gojyo's mother; however, in the "Sayuubito" volume Minekura revealed that they had committed suicide together.) Gojyo bonded deeply with his half-brother, who was known at that time as Sha JienSaiyuki Vol 8, ch. 46 - page 82. Jien tried to help Gojyo by minimizing the abuse his brother had to endure, usually by sleeping with his mother to calm her downSaiyuki Vol 7, ch. 42 - page 182. However, when his mother was about to kill Gojyo one day, Jien killed her to protect Gojyo. Jien left, unable to stand the pain of killing his own mother, leaving his brother and name behind. He became one of Kougaiji's trusted servants, pledging his loyalty and using the name DokugakujiSaiyuki Vol 8, ch. 45 - page 69. Ep. 3]]Abandoned at the juvenile age of 12, Gojyo searched for his brother while living a punk life. He committed larceny and gambled, and sometimes made a living being something like a kept boy. It was during this time that he met Banri, a youkai, who taught him the ways of the streetSaiyuki Reload Vol 4, act, xx Burial - Gojyo & Hakkai's chapter three - page 74. They were inseparable, until Banri got into too much trouble and fled, leaving Gojyo alone (this may have happened more than once, as Gojyo seems to expect his return). Fated Meeting Even with Banri's inconsistent presence, Gojyo managed to settle down in a small town, supporting himself by gambling at cards, and filling in his loneliness with booze and women. ]]On his way home from a bar, alone, he stumbled across what he thought at first was a corpseSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 15. In fact it was Hakkai (then known as Gonou), gravely injured, lying in the middle of the road. Gojyo helped him, taking him to his house, securing medical care for him, and letting him stay while he healed. "You were in a coma for a week. You should be pretty much fixed up by now. I kinda shoved your guts back in, but you seem okay enough." - Sha GojyoSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 19 Gojyo never bothered to ask his guest about what happen or even for his name. One night the stranger approached Gojyo, saying he thought it was about time he moved one, but before he left, he wanted to tell Gojyo something he thought was importantSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 33. The two sat down and the stranger told Gojyo about these crimes he had committed and how he found penitence in the color of his hair and eyes. the stranger had confessed earlier that he'd been in a relationship with is twin sister, but Gojyo had shrugged it off saying, "I guess some people... go for that."Saiyuki Vol 5, ch. 25 - page 57 Now he was telling Gojyo how he'd killed many for the sake of revenge. Right as Gonou was leaving, about to tell Gojyo his name and finally introduce him, a Buddhist monk came knocking on his doorSaiyuki Vol 5, ch. 24 - page 37. The Priest, Genjo Sanzo, was searching for a Cho Gonou. The criminal was to be brought before The Three Aspects to receive punishment. Though Gojyo was able to honestly claim he knew no such man--as he'd never heard Gonou's name--he intuited from Sanzo's words that his guest was indeed the wanted man. There was a fight, ending with Gonou fleeing. Sanzo and Goku went in pursuit, followed by Gojyo, who was concerned for the mysterious man who he had helped. After Gonou was arrested, Sanzo obliquely told Gojyo that Gonou was dead, and Gojyo cut his hair. In fact, Gonou was alive--he had taken on a new identity, Cho Hakkai, and after a humorous reunion, Hakkai asked if he could move in with Gojyo. Gojyo was happy to comply and they continued to live together for several years, until they beginning of Saiyuki, now accompanying Sanzo and Goku on the trip west. In Saiyuki Gaiden : See article, Kenren Relationships , Trusted Friend and Roommate]] Cho Hakkai - Gojyo and Hakkai are best friends. Years ago, Gojyo found the grievously injured Gonou, lying in the middle of the road which he thought was a corpse. Gojyo helped Gonou, taking him to his house, securing medical care for him, and letting him stay while he healed. They played card together and usually drink boozes at bars. Gojyo is very loyal to Hakkai/Gonou which is seen in the manga and anime when they first meet Sanzo and Gojyo goes up against Sanzo to defend a guy whose name he doesn't even know. Genjo Sanzo - Gojyo and Sanzo can't stand each other and usually he calls him a "damn arrogant monk". Gojyo meets Sanzo at his doorstep asking him about the demon killer Gonou which Gojyo says he never heard of him. This results in a fight between them. Even throughout the years, Gojyo and Sanzo still haven't made peace with each other. When the group was attacked by Kinkaku and his "demon" brother, Gojyo and Sanzo are forced to work together to save Hakkai and Goku in the manga and anime. They bicker and argue about how much they hate each other when they are ambushed by the humans (the ones Gojyo beat up to save Kinkaku) and later the demons. However, when it comes to smoking, they share each others lighters if one is out but they never share cigarettes since they use different brands. Son Goku - Gojyo and Goku are like arguing siblings and he usually calls Goku "Stupid Monkey" as a running gag. They yell, argue and bicker all the time from the day they've meet and even throughout the years they spent. They only cease bickering when they hear Sanzo's bashing gun go off or he hits them with the infamous paper fan. Despite their actions, Gojyo and Goku care about each other and Gojyo treats Goku like a younger brother. Gojyo even treats him ice cream. One time in Saiyuki Reload Episode 4, Gojyo was seen sick and Goku stayed on his side and slept beside him till morning. Sha Jien - Gojyo's older half-brother, who took care of him when he lived with Jien's mother. As Jien's mother had no love for Gojyo, Jien tried to make sure he was alright. Jien seemed to shift from looking-after to teasing his little half-brother. One of Gojyo's complaints were that Jien always stole his pocket money. Despite everything, Gojyo does seem to hold some fondness for the memories of his half-brother. Weapon Vol 4, Back Cover]]Gojyo yields a weapon known as a shakujo, or Shakugetsujou. In a bonus chapter of Reload, it is seen that he acquired this unique weapon by breaking the jar it was sealed in. This weapon comes to Gojyo when called and is a long staff with a crescent moon-shaped blade at one end and a wide spade-shaped blade at the other. Although always called a shakujo in the series, it is actually a variation on a yueyachan ("crescent moon spade" or "monk's spade") , the weapon carried by his origin character, Sha Wujing/Friar Sand, in the original Journey to the West. It can come apart and extend due to the chain concealed in the hollow part of the staff. This allows Gojyo to fight enemies a good distance away. The shakujo has been dented and broken periodically through the series - such as when Gojyo fought Goku in his Sage form - but whenever he calls the staff to his hand, it is always in perfect condition. Trivia *So far, Gojyo has acquired many nicknames in the series, most of them being invented by Goku on the spot. They mostly have to do with him being a Kappa, due to his youkai heritage (most commonly 'erokappa' , oversexed kappa; actually spelled 'erogappa' due to Japanese linguistic rules) and a cockroach (gokiburi) due to his ridiculously long life line and the fact that the two long strands of hair above his forehead resemble the bug's antenna. Sanzo has used this last as well, and even Hakkai has made humorous reference to it (when Gojyo remarked that Kougaiji was as hard to kill as a cockroach, Hakkai replied "and if another of the same species says so it must be true"). *When it comes to women and children that are in a tight pinch, Gojyo will do everything he can to help. Hakkai has commented several times that his kind heart tends to draw him into trouble. *Gojyo's preferred cigarette brand is Hi-Lite. *Gojyo's clothes got changed in Saiyuki Reload 4.1 apparently because of Hakkai's mischievousness saying "... as long as we are changing clothes we might as well update our wardrobe." The whole group never vouched for it and got "different" clothings. This results Gojyo's new clothes. *Gojyo can't eat sour plum. *Gojyo has no spiritual awareness and can't see ghosts. He's the only member of the Sanzo party that can't. *Gojyo's Japanese voice actor is Hiroaki Hirata while in English is Illich Guardiola and in Reload and Reload Gunlock is Tony Oliver. Kou'ichi Yamadera is his OVA seiyuu. *Gojyo is a terrible cook and cleaner. *In his past life as Kenren, he was literally bandaged to a chair very unceremoniously by a young Goku as order by Tenpou. In the Gensoumaden Anime, Goku bandages Gojyo in a similar fashion, but with less bondage. *In one of original series by Minekura-sensei, Bus Gamer, both anime and manga was shown that Gojyo is a playable character in an arcade game. He was seen fighting with Kougaiji and later with Chin Yisou. Gallery Sha_Gojyo_gal009.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal014.png Sha_Gojyo_gal015.png Sha_Gojyo_gal016.png|Early Image 001 Sha_Gojyo_gal017.png|Early Image 002 Sha_Gojyo_gal018.png|Early Image 002 Sha_Gojyo_gal019.png Sha_Gojyo_gal020.png Sha_Gojyo_gal021.png Sha_Gojyo_gal022.png Sha_Gojyo_gal023.png Sha_Gojyo_gal024.png Sha_Gojyo_gal025.png Sha_Gojyo_gal026.png Sha_Gojyo_gal027.png Sha_Gojyo_gal000.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal001.jpeg Sha_Gojyo_gal002.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal003.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal004.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal005.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal006.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal008.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal010.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal011.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal012.jpg Sha_Gojyo_gal013.jpg Sha Gojyo Premium OVA 000.png|Sha Gojyo in Saiyuki Premium OVA Sha Gojyo gal014.jpg Sha Gojyo gal015.jpg Sha Gojyo gal016.jpg Sha Gojyo gal017.jpg Sha Gojyo Banri Burial Reload 001.jpg|Gojyo and his old friend Banri References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters